1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to vaginal speculums. More particularly the present invention relates to an improved vaginal speculum which includes electrodes for blocking the nerve endings at the cervix for relieving pain; a vibrator portion for accommodating muscle relaxation; an element through the speculum blades for heating speculum blades; pressure gauge for checking the pelvic muscle pressures; a temperature probe in the speculum for recording the temperature of the cervix; and a strip member along the outer blade portion of the speculum for recording the pH, glucose content, protein content and other chemical makeup of the vaginal fluid for serving as an early indicator of vaginal disorders.
2. General Background
In the examination of the vagina and cervix, several gynecological examinations must take place in order to obtain a complete record of the patients condition, and whether or not certain disorders that can be found as a result of the tests. In the present state of the art, there is no one instrument that can be utilized for recording certain data following a vaginal or cervical examination, which would be most useful for these type; of examinations. At the present, the single most utilized instrument would be the vaginal speculum, which is utilized to increase the opening of the vagina so that the surgeon has relative easy access to the area being examined or treated. In most of the common speculums, utilized in todays examinations, its comprised of a pair of blade members, the lower blade of which is permanently attached to a handle, and the upper blade of which is positioned parallel wit the lower blade, and is movable between open and closed positions relative to the location of the lower blade so that is the blades are inserted into the vagina the blades may be pulled apart so as to increase the opening of the vaginal to inspect and examine.
In the present state-of-the-art, a vaginal speculum is limited to that particular function, and is really not utilized to accommodate other functions. The only exception, known to Applicant at this time, is Applicants own invention, which is presently under patent pending entitled "Surgical Speculum", bearing U.S. Ser. No. 128,635, filed Dec. 4, 1987 which discloses a modified vaginal speculum having upper and lower lades, the blades moveable in relation to one another, with the blades including tubes on their ends for evacuating smoke and or fluids from the vagina during laser surgery. A second application bearing U.S. Ser. No. 360,257, which is a continuation-in-part of the previous serial number, includes the evacuating tubes which are adhesively adaptable to existing vaginal speculums, and therefore can be utilized in the same manner as the previous invention, but which affords the ability to adapt presently used speculum with the evacuating tubes.
Other patents noteworthy in the art are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,233 issued to Price, et al, entitled "Speculum", relates to a speculum having a tube running in the upper jaw portion for blowing air into or for suctioning off smoke from the vagina following conization or cauterization upon the cervix.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,243,285, issued to Pope, entitled "Operating Scope", which is adapted for positioning of instruments therewithin, the scope adapted with a light source within the walls of the barrel for aspirating fluids therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,505, issued to Walden, entitled "Irrigators Or Spray Devices", relates to a spray device for distribution and injection of medication and cleaning preparations antibody cavities. The invention includes a spray tube which is readily detachable secured to a speculum but the second end of the tube may be coupled to a spring container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,225, issued to Shinnick, entitled "Multi-Purpose Stop Cock Arrangement For Sucking Injection Oxygen Cessory Equipment", relates to a bronchoscope which allows the introduction or removal of fluid or instruments or both without withdrawing the other equipment from the bronchoscope.
Other art pertinent to the present invention is the Stack House Abdominal Smoke Control Valve which is a release system and valve that enables the laser surgeon to evacuate smoke from the inflated abdominal cavity during laser laparoscopy. The apparatus is manufactured and sold by Stack House Associates, Inc., which provides a filtration unit for the by-products from laser surgery of smoke and odor vaporized tissue through the use of a vacuum tube into the area of the laser. Such a filter could be used in conjunction with the present invention.